Kenny (The Walking Dead)
Kenny is a main character in Telltale's Walking Dead Franchise. He first appeared in Season 1 as the tritagonist and in Season 2 as the deuteragonist. Kenny was a more rational, calmer man in the first half of Season 1, known for taking action and being a true friend to Lee but after the death of his wife Katjaa, son Duck he became increasingly unstable and depressed. When he returns in Season 2 he has become even more unstable and volitile and reckless, indirectly causing several characters deaths but one remaining light is Kenny's friendship with Clementine and his care for Alvin Jr. His actions in the story had lead him to be viewed as a villain by many of the characters within the game and some fans. Impact Kenny's dark actions often have a negative effect on the other characters and is a major factor in the motives of Lilly, Mike, Bonnie and the Stranger's villainous actions, either out of fear of Kenny and what he might do, or Kenny did something horrible to them and they wanted to seek vengeance on Kenny and his friends. However Kenny's role in their motives is debatable due to their own actions in regard to Lee and Clementine's endangerment. *Lilly was horribly traumatized due to Kenny smashing Larry's head right in front of her. This leads Lilly to not save Lee (if he sides with Kenny). She later kills Doug or Carley and if kept, she steals the RV and escapes. *The Stranger wanted revenge since Kenny and the group stole all of his food and supplies from his "abandoned car" that lead to his family being killed by walkers. This leads to him kidnapping Clementine and trying to kill Lee. *Bonnie and Mike feared Kenny's unstable and unpredictable behavior and they also didn't like him bullying Arvo, which is what led them to betraying to group and stealing the truck so they can "get away from Kenny". *Arvo was being bullied, and abused by Kenny almost every single time they were together. After being bullied and beaten, Arvo feared Kenny and he grew to hate the group even more than he did already. Arvo also attempted to join Bonnie and Mike in stealing the truck and he also shot Clementine with his rifle. *Jane wanted to show Clementine that Kenny was dangerous. Jane faked the baby's death to send Kenny into a wrathful state in front of Clementine so she would eliminate Kenny, if the player chooses to. Villainous Actions *Wanted to take over the St. John's Dairy in case the St. Johns themselves weren't all they appeared. *Smashed Larry's head with a salt lick, believing that he was dead which the player can side with. *Stole food and supplies from the the Stranger's abandoned car which led to the Stranger's wife and daughter getting killed. *If Lee does not help kill Larry, Kenny will not save Lee from Danny St. John, and in Long Road Ahead, he will not save Lee from the walkers in the pharmacy. *Kenny was willing to let walkers devour a terrified woman so they can gain more time gathering supplies. *He suggested that Lee should leave Lilly for the walkers, after she killed Carley/Doug. *He attacks Lee when told to stop the train, although in his defense, Lee was insulting him. *Is quick to suggest the killing of someone who may or may not turn, but refuses to acknowledge indisputable evidence that Duck would (though this is understandable as Duck was his son). *Insulted Lee and other group members at multiple occasions. *Wanted to kill Ben after he found out what he did with the bandits. *Not complying with William Carver and getting Alvin killed (Determinant). *Brutally beats Carver to death with a crowbar without remorse, though Carver was an evil tyrant who had some form of karma coming. *Blamed Clementine for Sarita's death even though she was reanimating, though he does later apologise and realises Clem only did what she thought was right. *He treats Arvo like trash throughout No Going Back. He pushes him around, calls him racist names towards Russians such as ruskie and commie, and goes as far as beating Arvo within an inch of his life after when Arvo says fuck you to Kenny due to his abusive behavior. *Attempts to or successfully murders Jane as he believed she killed the baby (Also violently throws Clem out of the way if she tries to stop him). Kill Count *Larry: Head smashed with a salt lick. *Duck (Determinant, Zombified): Shot in the head with a handgun before he can turn. *Fivel (Determiant, Zombified): Shot in the head with a handgun. *Ben Paul (Determinant): Shot in the head with a handgun to prevent him from being devoured. *Johnny: Shot in the head with his Rifle. *William Carver: Beaten to death with a Crowbar. *Sarita (Determinant): Shot in the head. *Rebecca (Zombified, Determinant): Shot in the head. *Natasha (Assumed): Shot. *Buricko: Shot in the head. *Vitali: Shot in the head while his neck has been stabbed with a knife. *Jane (Determinant): Stabbed. *Numerous counts of Zombies Trivia *Kenny was one of three characters to appear in all five episodes of Season One, the other two being Lee and Clementine *He made a racist comment to Lee when they were inspecting the lock at the St. John Dairy, making the assumption that he knew how to pick a lock simply because he was "urban", a kind of terminology for African-Americans. *He calls Arvo a 'Commie,' due to his Russian origin he also tells Arvo to say his sentence "in American". *If Kenny is killed in Episode 10, he has the longest lifespan of any character to get killed in the series. *Kenny has some similarities to The Governor, especially the TV version. Both lose family members which hardens them. Both get their eye damaged and end up wearing an eyepatch. Both the TV Governor and Kenny end up doing extreme things so they can protect a child. Both the TV Governor and Kenny are shot by a loved one after they kill someone (Determinant). Unlike The Governor who dies in disgrace though, Kenny either dies with honor or lives and redeems himself. Gallery 640px-Kenny_Smash.png|Kenny killing Larry. 640px-Kenny_Wants_the_Keys.png|Kenny stealing from the car. 640px-LRA_That's_Fucking_Stupid_Ben.png|"That's fucking stupid Ben" 640px-AEC_Kenny_Shouting.png|Kenny wants to Kill Ben. 640px-NTL_Kenny_Reloadin'.png|Kenny with a gun 640px-Kenny_Facing_his_Fate.png|Kenny's sacrifice. 640px-AHD_Talk_Inside.png|Kenny is back 640px-AHD_Kenny_Pissed.png|Kenny kills Johnny 640px-IHW_Kenny_Vs_Mike.png|Kenny overpowering Mike 640px-IHW_Kenny_Glock.png|Kenny shoots Carver. 640px-IHW_Kenny_Dramatic_Angle.png|Seconds before Kenny beats Carver to death 640px-AmTR_26.PNG|Kenny blaming Clementine for Sarita's death. 640px-NGB_Stop,_Kenny.png|Kenny beating on Arvo 640px-NGB_Kenny_VS_Jane_9.png|Kenny slaughtering Jane 640px-NGB_Kenny_Death.png|The death of Kenny. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extremists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Anti Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Protective Villains Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Horror Villains Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Family Murderer Category:Grey Zone Category:Fan Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mascots Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Old Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trap Master Category:Reactionary Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Mass Murderer Category:Zombies Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Egomaniacs Category:Dimwits Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Strategic Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Killjoy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brutes Category:Successful Villains Category:Scarred Villains